Perfect Moment
by emoTWiLiGHT
Summary: My version of the Breaking Dawn snippet from the special edition Eclipse poster. One-shot! You can tell what happens, but no lemons. Sorry the title sucks. Lol. I like fluff. ExB


**Hello! Breaking Dawn is coming very soon! Yay! So to honor its release, here is a one-shot that I've been meaning to write for awhile.**

**It's what I think the infamous Breaking Dawn paragraph from the special edition Eclipse poster is referring to. But with no lemons. It's got enough fluffy steam though, so don't lose heart! It's very good. At least I hope so.**

**Anyway, remember to review and remember that I do not own Twilight! (or the clip from Breaking Dawn used in this fic)**

Edward and I's wedding had been completely extravagant, thanks to Alice. Any chance she gets to throw a party, I thought with a sigh.

But, thankfully, it was finally over and Edward and I were in a limo on our way to our honeymoon spot. Of course he wouldn't tell me where it was. I knew it was going to be fancier than a hotel, but I was trying to keep my mind off the large amount of money it surely would have cost.

"Where are we going?" I looked up at Edward with a pleading look in my eyes.

"No, Bella. It's a surprise." He smiled crookedly. I frowned.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll like it." He kissed my head.

I sighed and scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I snuggled into his chest and blushed as I thought about what would happen once we got to our surprise location.

The thought almost made me stop worrying about where we were going. Almost.

Just then, the limo stopped in front of the forest. I looked at Edward, confused. He just grinned and turned to the chauffeur, who was asking if this was the right spot.

"Yes, thank you." Edward got out of the car and pulled me along with him. He walked over to the driver's door and handed him a tip, thanking him again.

The driver looked skeptical, but he took the money and drove off.

Edward turned to me. I looked into his topaz eyes. They were full of joy and mischief. I was confused, but still dazzled. I could feel my lungs decomposing as I stared at Edward's perfect beauty. It was still hard to believe that we were married, and that I was going to be getting my two wishes very soon. As long as Edward didn't change his mind, that is.

Looking at the expression in his face as his eyes raked over my body had me convinced that he didn't change his mind. I blushed and told myself to stop thinking about it, in fear that my heart would hammer more than it already was and Edward would decide it was in my best interest not to partake in the activity I was so earnestly looking forward to.

He took a step towards me, slowly, his eyes staring into mine. My eyes glanced at his form quickly. The black tuxedo made a great contrast of his skin, and it clung to his muscles perfectly. He took two more steps, even slower this time, and I tried to remember how to breathe as I looked into his beautiful honey eyes.

He was almost in front of me now, and his eyes smoldered as the breeze caught his hair, making it ruffle slightly. The breath I was drawing in made a squeaky sound, to which Edward chuckled. I was too overwhelmed to feel embarrassed.

The distance between us was closed now. He stood in front of me, barely an inch away. I shifted my gaze from his perfectly muscled chest to his eyes. He was gazing at me intently, making my heart beat erratically. His eyes darkened as he leaned in towards me.

His face was so close to mine that I thought he was going to kiss me, so I was surprised when he picked me up bridal-style and took a step towards the forest.

"Close your eyes, Bella." His voice was wonderful, dripping like warm honey and musically husky.

That's when I realised we were going to run. I frowned at him, but closed my eyes. I clung to his neck with all of my strength, shifting my body closer to him. His arms trembled slightly, but his gentle grip never loosened.

I felt the gentle rocking of his running, but I didn't open my eyes. Soon, his body was still under me. I opened my eyes slightly to find that we were still in the forest.

I looked at him quizzically. He smiled, but his expression turned skeptical.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" His eyes flashed his meaning and I blushed.

"Yes," I replied, for that was the only answer. He sighed, but I saw the excitement in his eyes.

"Close your eyes."

I groaned. "More running?"

"Just close your eyes, Bella." I did as I was told.

It felt like he had only taken a few steps when he stopped.

"You can open your eyes, Bella." I could hear the doubt in his voice. I opened my eyes.

We were standing in the middle of our meadow. How I had not recognized the forest before, I had no idea, but I was too busy focusing on the beautiful house that was near the edge of the meadow. It wasn't very big, but knowing Edward, it would be like a mansion inside.

I looked at Edward. What little skin of his that was showing was sparkling in the sunlight. It was beautiful, but I was distracted by the uncertainty in his face. He looked afraid.

"Edward?" My voice came out as a whisper. After a moment of hesitance, he looked down at me. His brow was furrowed as he searched my face for emotion.

"What's this?" My voice held no anger, but he winced.

"Um, a house." He closed his eyes.

"Yes, I know that, but what for?" I kept my voice soft, it seemed like he was afraid I would be angry.

"Us. I figured it would be nicer than a hotel room." My heart skipped a couple of beats because I knew what he was referring to.

"Did you build it?" I was incredulous. Edward did all of this, for me.

"Mostly Emmett, but I made sure it was perfect. Do you hate it?" The fear was back in his eyes. He wanted to please me so badly, I almost cried.

"No, it's beautiful. And, for me? You…" My voice broke and a single tear escaped down my cheek.

"You're not mad?" Edward's eyes were bright again, but still skeptical.

"No. It's great. And in our meadow." I smiled.

Edward stared at my face, waiting for me to change my mind, but after a moment, he smiled back. His golden eyes glinted with excitement again.

"Do you want to stay out in the sun longer, or do you want to go in the house?"

I answered without hesitance. "Let's go in the house." I could watch his skin sparkle in the sun later.

"Okay." Edward's voice was objective, but I saw the hunger he tried to hide in his eyes. I suppressed a giggle as he carried me towards the front door of the house.

He opened the door, still carrying me, and walked in.

I was wrong. The house was not like a mansion. There was a single room. In it was Edward's bed. I blushed as I anticipated what would happen next.

Edward shut the door behind us and I noticed that there was a bathroom on the right side of the house. The house was perfectly equipped, not a big mansion. I loved it more all the time.

Edward started walking towards the single room. I could feel the hesitance in his steps, but I could feel his earnest as his arms trembled again.

That's when I realised that my arms were still locked in a death grip around his neck. I loosened my arms and let my hands drift up to his hair. I turned my body so that I was facing him. I moved to kiss him, but my back protested. I wasn't a contortionist. I held on to his neck tighter and removed my legs from his 

grip, wrapping them around his waist. His arms rested on my back, holding me up effortlessly. I let my fingers graze his hair as I touched my lips to his.

His lips parted slightly as I moved my mouth on his. He exhaled, sending his cool breath down my throat. I breathed it in, my head swimming. I shifted, securing my body to his. A small whimper escaped my throat as he leaned us onto the bed. His arms were still around me, and my legs were still around him. My breathing was coming out in gasps. His cold lips moved down to my chin, my throat, and my collarbone as I caught my breath.

Once I could breathe correctly, I entwined my fingers in his hair tighter and pulled his head up, my lips searching for his. He kissed me again, with more passion this time, and I forgot that anything existed except us. I breathed his name, moving my hands to his jacket. He let me take it off before rolling over so that I was on top of him. My fingers were on the buttons of his shirt, and I fought to keep them from trembling.

"Bella." He rolled again, so that we were on our sides, facing each other.

"You promised." I was intending to make my voice sound threatening, but I was breathless.

"I know." All of the excitement from earlier was gone from his eyes, replaced with remorse and caution.

"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it. His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him….

It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever," he agreed.

His lips met mine again and his hands traveled down my back, stopping at the small of my back. I clutched his shoulders and pulled myself closer to him, turning us over as I did. I was laying on him again, which made it harder to undo his shirt buttons, but I managed. I slid his shirt off, running my hands over his perfect muscles.

He moved his hands up my back and hesitated before unzipping my dress. I shuddered out of it, throwing it on the floor. He placed his hands on both sides of my body, trailing his fingers along my sides gently. His cold touch left trails of chills and I shivered.

We removed the rest of our clothing gradually.

Eventually, I got tired. When I awoke in the morning, Edward's arms were around me. Clothes had magically appeared on our bodies sometime in the night. I smiled at Edward. He returned, smiling his perfect crooked grin. His eyes were alight with joy, and I know I had a goofy look on my face.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered in my ear. His breath tickled.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella." His eyes smoldered, leaving me breathless like always. I turned to the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Want to go outside?" I was looking forward to seeing his skin sparkle, though nothing could be better than what had happened last night.

"Anything you want, love." He kissed my cheek lightly and I smiled at the unconditional promise in his voice.

**I hope you liked it. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like about it in a review, please! **

**Raise your hand if you wish you were Bella. Raise your hand if you want Breaking Dawn. Raise your hand if you love my beta, Obsessed.with.writing.**

_Thanks to my beta! What would I do without her?  
Uh, nothing. Watch tv all day, probably. Lol. But true. So give thanks and read and review her stories! They're great!!_


End file.
